La ballade de Konoha
by RatselGott
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont devenus saltimbanques après avoir déserté le village. Ils rencontrent une troupe avec laquelle ils sympathisent. Mais des chasseurs de déserteurs sont à leurs trousses...
1. Laver son linge entre amis

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Senada Yôno, Devalois Akin et Louis, ainsi que Kiri no Kaeru sont à moi.

**Genre** : Heu… je sais pas trop. Action ? Une toile de fond couleur de Yaoi

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**LA BALLADE DE KONOHA**

**I - **_**Laver son linge entre amis**_

Dans le village de Tokage régnait depuis quelques jours une agitation inhabituelle. En effet, les habitants étaient plongés dans les préparatifs de la fête annuelle célébrant la divinité locale : Shaï. En cette période, le village d'ordinaire calme et travailleur de transformait littéralement en une fourmilière grouillante d'enfants, de couples et de badauds en tous genres.

La fête de Shaï était connue dans la région comme étant la plus somptueuse. Avec le temps, le caractère religieux de la célébration s'était quelque peu estompé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une procession traditionnelle en guise d'ouverture des festivités. Ce défilé rassemblait les jeunes enfants, ainsi que les doyens, tous vêtus de costumes colorés. Tout ce petit monde était précédé par les moines du monastère de la ville, symbolisant le sacré qui ouvrait la voie, à la fois du passé et du futur.

En dehors de cette procession, ce qui faisait l'intérêt de la célébration, s'étaient les artistes ambulants qui se rassemblaient à Tokage pour l'occasion. En effet, la réputation de la fête de Shaï attirait énormément de conteurs, marionnettistes, acrobates, comédiens et autres.

**xxxxx**

Une petite roulotte était arrêtée sur le bord de la route, juste avant l'entrée de la ville de Tokage. Un jeune homme blond, assis sur le fauteuil du conducteur, attendait le diagnostic qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Son compagnon de voyage, accroupi à l'arrière du véhicule, poussa un soupir fatigué avant de le rejoindre et d'annoncer :

"L'essieu est fêlé."

"Et merde !" se lamenta l'autre. "Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire de changer les essieux…"

Le brun se hissa à l'avant de la roulotte et s'assit aux côtés de son ami.

"Faut voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, il est pas encore cassé. On aura le temps d'aller voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous le changer avant qu'il ne lâche pour de bon."

Le blond fit repartir le cheval d'un claquement de langue et s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur. Voyant cela, son compagnon entreprit de le dérider.

"Ah," s'exclama-t-il. "Ce serait tellement bien que les essieux ne cassent jamais ! Si seulement il pouvait exister des essieux incassables qu'on n'aurait jamais besoin de changer ! Ce serait génial ! C'est comme les chaussures ! Tu imagines ? Des chaussures qui ne craquent jamais ! Et qui ne font pas puer les pieds ! Ce serait formidable, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Naruto ?"

"Arrête de te foutre de moi !" répliqua l'autre.

Mais le brun pu aisément constater qu'il avait réussi. La mine de Naruto était déjà moins renfrognée, son regard moins sombre. Sasuke était bien la seule personne au monde à avoir cet effet là sur lui.

En entrant dans la ville, avant même de chercher un endroit où s'installer, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en quête d'un atelier qui pourrait régler une bonne fois pour toutes leur problème d'essieu.

**xxxxx**

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient installés dans un coin un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Leur campement établi, ils avaient commencé par se répartir les tâches. Durant le voyage depuis le dernier festival, ils n'avaient eu que peu d'occasions de s'arrêter pour faire la lessive. Naruto se rendit donc au lavoir pendant que Sasuke faisait le tri parmi leurs vivres : ce qui était encore comestible, et ce qui ne l'était plus. Il fut convenu que lorsque le brun aurait terminé, il rejoindrait son ami au lavoir pour l'aider à finir la lessive.

En arrivant au point d'eau, Naruto remarqua très vite qu'il était le seul homme. Apparemment, à Tokage comme ailleurs, les hommes rechignaient à s'occuper eux-mêmes de la lessive. Ignorant les chuchotements des femmes sur son passage, il se dirigea vers une place libre et déposa son panier à ses côtés.

Quand il n'était pas en compagnie de Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'en ce moment même, des chasseurs devaient être à leurs trousses. Ces pensées le rendaient nerveux et il craignait vraiment qu'ils soient retrouvés un jour. L'avantage de la corvée de lessive était qu'elle était suffisamment accaparante pour l'empêcher d'y penser. Pour l'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha pour ne plus avoir à craindre pour la vie l'un de l'autre et qu'à présent, ils craignaient pour eux deux.

Les deux femmes les plus proches de lui eurent bientôt terminée leur lessive et se levèrent pour s'en aller. Elles furent très vite remplacées par deux jeunes garçons. L'un était brun aux yeux verts tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux de la même couleur que les iris de son ami et des yeux plus noirs encore que ceux de Sasuke.

Naruto ne leur prêta pratiquement aucune attention, remarquant simplement qu'ils avaient l'air bien jeunes (environ huit ans pour le brun, et six ans pour son ami) pour s'occuper de la lessive eux même. Intrigué, il décida finalement d'écouter discrètement leur discussion. Ou plutôt, il écouta le soliloque du brun, car le plus jeune n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois.

"C'est vraiment pas juste que Yôno-sensei nous fasse faire la lessive ! En plus, y a pratiquement que des fringues à Akin dans le tas ! Je sais ce que tu penses, Kaeru : la punition d'Akin est encore pire. Mais au moins, elle a un rapport avec la bêtise ! Alors que nous… De toute façon, Yôno-sensei, c'est qu'une feignasse. Elle nous a envoyés laver le linge juste parce qu'elle voulait pas le faire elle-même !"

Naruto ne pu retenir un sourire. Cette Yôno-sensei lui faisait rageusement penser à une de ses anciennes connaissances. Il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie que son propre sensei l'envoyait lui acheter des repas à emporter sous des prétextes tous plus bidons les uns que les autres au lieu de l'entraîner.

"Tu vas voir ! Quand maman reviendra nous chercher Akin et moi, je lui raconterais tout. Et Yôno-sensei sera obligée de nous faire des excuses !"

Le dénommé Kaeru s'interrompit dans sa tâche et tira la manche du garçon qui râlait toujours. Celui-ci se tu et le regarda attentivement. Kaeru pencha légèrement la tête de côté en souriant, mais ne dit rien. L'autre parut cependant comprendre et soupira.

"C'est vrai qu'en même temps, une punition n'est pas faite pour être agréable. Alors autant qu'elle soit utile." dit-il en se remettant à frotter les vêtements.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à rejoindre Naruto au lavoir et lui dressa un bilan de leurs provisions.

"Les pommes de terres sont complètement pourries," dit-il en prenant un vêtement dans le panier et en le mettant dans l'eau froide. "Il faudra aller faire le marché demain."

"Okay."

Après un moment d'astiquage silencieux, Naruto remarqua que Kaeru tirait de nouveau la manche de son ami. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif tout en désignant Naruto et Sasuke d'un mouvement de tête. Le brun lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

"Hey, les vieux !"

Bien qu'ils ne furent pas si vieux que ça, les interpellés se reconnurent et levèrent les yeux vers le petit garçon juste au moment où son ami lui donnait un léger coup de coude réprobateur dans les côtes.

"C'est à nous que tu parles, morveux ?" demanda Naruto d'un air mauvais. Sasuke se contenta de sourire. Le petit brun lui faisait penser à Naruto quand il était plus jeune.

"Bah oui, vous êtes les seuls vieux dans le coin. Les autres, c'est des vieilles !"

En face de lui, de l'autre côté du bassin, une dame assez âgée lança :

"Dis donc petit ! Faudrait peut-être penser à respecter ses aînés de temps en temps !"

"Oui Madame !" répondit le petit brun avec un grand sourire clairement hypocrite.

Kaeru devait être habitué au comportement irrespectueux de son ami car il le fit taire d'un coup sur le crâne. Le brun se frotta la tête avec l'air d'avoir toute la peine du monde sur le épaules, puis il s'adressa à nouveau à Naruto et Sasuke.

"Moi, j'm'appelle Louis, et lui c'est Kaeru. Ce qu'on voulait savoir, c'est si vous êtes artistes ambulants."

"Oui," répondit Sasuke. "Nous sommes musiciens. Mais c'est la première fois que nous venons au festival de Shaï. Et vous, vous faîtes partie d'une troupe ?"

Le petit garçon aux cheveux verts hocha vigoureusement la tête, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Naruto et Sasuke remarquèrent que, malgré la chaleur, il portait un foulard autour du cou.

"Ouais !" s'écria joyeusement Louis. "On voyage avec notre sensei. Y'a mon petit frère aussi, il s'appelle Anakin. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Akin."

Louis aurait visiblement papoté encore longtemps, mais Kaeru le tira une nouvelle fois par la manche et désigna leur panier de linge. Pendant que Louis fanfaronnait, il avait terminé la lessive et demandait visiblement à retourner à leur campement. Louis se leva et prit le panier.

"Désolé, faut qu'on y aille. Yôno-sensei va nous tuer si on ne se dépêche pas. J'espère que vous viendrez voir notre spectacle ! On s'est installé à côté de la rivière."

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent du bassin quand soudain, Kaeru donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Louis.

"Ah oui, au fait." demanda celui-ce en se retournant. "Vous vous appelez comment ?"

Naruto et Sasuke s'entreregardèrent et le blond répondit :

"Moi c'est Natsu, et lui c'est Fuyu." Sachant que leurs prénoms véritables pouvaient guider les chasseurs de déserteurs jusqu'à eux, ils avaient convenu d'en changer.

Louis les regarda avec attention. Puis avec un sourire, il déclara :

"Ca vous va drôlement bien. Et bien, Natsu-niichan, Fuyu-niichan, à bientôt !" (1)

**xxxxx**

Le festival ne commençant officiellement que le lendemain, Naruto et Sasuke profitèrent de leur soirée pour choisir les morceaux qu'ils interprèteraient et répéter un peu. Pendant que Sasuke accordait un shamisen qui avait un peu souffert pendant le voyage, Naruto tentait de terminer l'écriture d'une chanson sur laquelle il planchait depuis des semaines.

"Je ne comprend pas" finit par grogner Naruto. "Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que je travaille à cette chanson, mais rien à faire, ça ne vient pas !"

"C'est toujours cette fameuse ballade ? Tu devrais peut-être la laisser de côté un moment. Tu la reprendra à tête reposée plus tard." suggéra Sasuke.

"Ouais, tu dois avoir raison."

Le blond se laissa aller en arrière et s'allongea dans l'herbe aux côtés du brun. Le soleil finissait tout juste de se coucher et les feux allumés un peu partout en ville rendaient la soirée claire. Il avait fait chaud toute la journée et une légère brise soufflait. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto reprit.

"J'ai vraiment envie d'écrire cette chanson. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la chanter en t'écoutant jouer."

"Moi aussi."

"Dis, Sasuke."

"Hum ?"

"Tu regrettes d'être parti ?"

Voyant qu'une crise de nostalgie menaçait, Sasuke poussa son shamisen sur le côté et se rapprocha de Naruto. Celui-ci se tortilla un peu pour se tourner et poser sa tête sur les genoux du brun.

"Et toi, Naruto, tu regrettes ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… "

"Ils te manquent, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais. J'ai encore rêvé de Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei cette nuit. La team Seven au grand complet, comme avant… Tu t'en rappelle ?"

"Bien sûr, comment oublier ? Mais c'était il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie. C'est fini maintenant."

"Ouais, c'est fini." souffla Naruto.

"Tu te sens bien, Taiyô (2)?" s'inquiéta Sasuke.

"Mmmh. Je suis fatigué. Le voyage, la chaleur, ça m'a achevé."

Voyant que Naruto était en train de s'endormir, Sasuke le souleva et l'emmena jusqu'à la roulotte où deux futons étaient déjà installés l'un à côté de l'autre. En le couchant, il entendit que le blond ne dormait pas encore et chantonnait un air que Sasuke connaissait bien.

"Invited by the dream that imprisons the long night  
As no one's in the room, I pray to the moon  
Like a flickering light,  
"If only the ache in my heart would also become small," I muttered  
I walk, groping in the dawn  
Bathed in light, your body is scorched in my memory  
Even now, you are here…"

La voix de Naruto s'éteignit petit à petit alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Sasuke continua à sa place.

""Etched into my heart, your dim white memory is like ice..."  
Perhaps you were close by but left nothing behind, nothing but shadows  
Those shadows and those little sounds don't form into anything, quietly disappearing  
With an innocent face, you smile at me  
If those casual gestures were seen now  
They'd have shown courage  
Your kindness…" (3)

Sasuke ne termina pas la chanson. Voir son soleil ainsi endormi lui donnait envie de se blottir contre lui pour partager son sommeil. Il rangea le shamisen et le matériel d'écriture de Naruto avant de se coucher à son tour.

"Je t'aime, Taiyô" souffla-t-il.

Emergeant quelque peu des limbes, Naruto lui répondit : "Moi aussi, je t'aime."

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

(1) "Natsu" et "Fuyu" signifient respectivement "Eté" et "Hiver" en japonais.

(2) "Taiyô" signifie "soleil" en japonais

(3) Extrait de la chanson _Asrun dream_ de Gackt. L'originale est en japonais, mais j'ai trouvé une traduction en anglais par Mina-P.

Bon, puisqu'ils ont l'air partis pour la nuit, on va les laisser dormir !

Je voulais faire un one-shot, mais c'est plus long que prévu T-T Que vais-je devenir ?

Bon ben, à plus !


	2. Let's play Hide and seek !

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Senada Yôno, Devalois Akin et Louis, ainsi que Kiri no Kaeru sont de moi.

**Genre** : La toile de fond est Yaoï, mais j'en sais pas plus. Y'a de l'action, un peu de mystère…

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Blabla** : Pardon ? Mais non, il n'est pas trois heures du matin… Ah si ? Oh, mince alors !

Je sais pas pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle comme ça…

**LA BALLADE DE KONOHA**

**II - **_**Let's play Hide and seek !**_

Le lendemain, Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent aux aurores pour assister à la procession qui avait toujours lieu de bon matin. Bien qu'il fut très tôt, la place du village était déjà noire de monde et ils durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Le défilé n'avait pas encore commencé que le vacarme était déjà à la limite du supportable. Les enfants criaient d'excitation, leurs parents les sommaient en vain de se calmer, et les plus jeunes, apeurés par l'effervescence générale, pleuraient en hurlant.

Soudain, le silence se fit sur la place. Un coup de gong assourdissant venait de retentir. A peine son écho tu, il fut reprit par les tambours. Le rythme était lent, limite hypnotique, mais surtout envoûtant et faisait trembler la terre sous les pieds des spectateurs. Suivant le son des percussions qui s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde, le haut d'un mat émergea au bout de la grand-rue. La foule silencieuse sembla retenir son souffle.

Au sommet du mat flottait un étendard jaune orné d'une simple paire d'ailes stylisée. Un premier groupe de moines s'avança jusqu'à la foule sous le son puissant des tambours. Leur rythme s'amplifia pour devenir beaucoup plus rapide et finalement se taire brusquement. Mais loin de laisser au silence le temps de reprendre ses droits, des fifres firent leur entrée. Derrière les moines venait une colonne de jeunes gens soufflant dans les instruments de bois tout en effectuant une petite chorégraphie rudimentaire mais plaisante.

Les oreilles exercées de Sasuke repérèrent non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait un son qui n'était pas de la musique. Il tourna brièvement la tête et aperçut un petit garçon blond qui parlait avec un autre que le brun reconnu aussitôt : Kaeru.

"Kaeru, j'aime beaucoup cet air. Ecoute-le bien s'il te plait" disait le blond d'une voix que Sasuke jugea trop grave et trop sérieuse pour son âge.

Kaeru acquiesça sans cesser de fixer la procession du regard.

Sasuke détailla le blond du regard. Il lui disait quelque chose, il avait déjà dû le voir quelque part, mais ne savait plus où. Il fut distrait par Naruto quand celui-ci lui saisit le bras en murmurant :

"C'est vraiment magnifique ! On n'en fait pas des comme ça à … Là-bas."

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se tournèrent de nouveau vers la procession. Un autre changement intervint dans la partition : les fifres reprirent l'air qu'ils venaient de jouer, mais cette fois accompagnés de cornemuses dans lesquelles soufflaient les anciens du village qui venaient de faire leur entrée sur la place.

**xxxxx**

Le défilé dura prés d'une heure et Naruto, comme Sasuke, était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas les trois visages connus qui se fondaient dans la foule. Les trois personnes se séparèrent, encerclant peu à peu les deux déserteurs. Il était bien évidement hors de question d'agir au milieu de cette foule, ni même avant de prendre certaines précautions. Mais ils ne les quitteraient pas des yeux, les suivant jusqu'au moment propice.

Quand un second coup de gong vint annoncer la fin du spectacle, la foule commença à se disperser lentement. Les artistes regagnèrent leurs campements respectifs pour y attendre les badauds et accomplir leurs propres numéros.

Alors que Naruto et Sasuke s'éloignaient de la place, ils entendirent appeler leurs noms dans leurs dos.

"Fuyu-niichan ! Natsu-niichan ! Ohé !"

Ils reconnurent aussitôt la petite voix comme étant celle de Louis. Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et virent courir vers eux trois jeunes garçons : Louis, Kaeru et le blond que Sasuke avait aperçut pendant le défilé.

"Salut ! Vous vous souvenez de nous ? On s'est vu au lavoir hier. J'vous présente mon petit frère, Akin." dit Louis en attrapant le blond par les épaules.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de toiser les deux hommes en face de lui, réussissant à les regarder de haut malgré la différence de taille. Les deux se sentirent mal à l'aise, il y avait quelque chose de troublant chez cet enfant. Son visage était aussi fermé et neutre que celui de son frère était rieur.

Cependant, Sasuke comprit vite pourquoi il avait eu l'impression de le connaître : maintenant qu'il avait les deux en face de lui, il apparaissait clairement que Louis et Akin étaient jumeaux. En dehors de la couleur de leurs cheveux, ils étaient parfaitement identiques.

Une femme se dirigea vers eux, le visage sévère. Louis ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

"Et la vieille qui arrive, c'est Yôno-sensei. Elle est pas bien dans sa tête."

Puis il se tourna vers la femme et dit à haute voix :

"Yôno-sensei ! Justement, je disais à nos nouveaux amis à quel point vous étiez charmante !"

"C'est ça, ouais ! A d'autre !" s'exclama-t-elle vivement en lui assénant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne. Puis, se tournant vers Naruto et Sasuke : "Excusez moi, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas trop embêtés. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'eux, mais il m'ont échappé juste avant le défilé."

"Non, ils ne nous embêtent pas du tout !" assura Naruto. "Nous avons déjà fait connaissance avec Louis et Kaeru au lavoir hier."

"Ah ! Mais vous devez être Natsu-san et Fuyu-san, alors ! Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Enfin, Louis a parlé surtout, il n'a pas laissé à Kaeru le loisir d'en placer une et Akin a dû le faire taire de manière forte !"

**xxxxx**

Le premier jour du festival de Shaï était toujours celui qui fatiguait le plus les artistes de rue. Comme personne ne voulait manquer la procession, tout le monde se retrouvait dans les rues et préférait traîner dans la ville plutôt que de rentrer chez eux tout de suite. Naruto et Sasuke n'eurent donc pas le loisir de discuter d'avantage avec Yôno. Mais celle-ci leur fit promettre de venir partager un repas dès le lendemain soir.

Senada Yôno était une femme forte, dans le sens où elle avait un fort caractère et beaucoup de personnalité. Lors du repas auquel elle les avait conviés, Naruto et Sasuke purent observer la manière dont elle s'occupait des trois enfants. Très peu de gestes affectueux, un ton sec et sans réplique. Mais cela ne semblait pas déstabiliser les trois garçons. Et on devinait aisément pourquoi : ils étaient sous sa responsabilité mais, comme elle le confia aux deux hommes, on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

La mère des jumeaux l'avait contactée par l'intermédiaire d'une connaissance commune et les lui avait confiés le temps de retrouver quelqu'un. Les frères étaient alors très jeunes et leur mère ne voulait pas leur imposer ce voyage qui s'annonçait difficile. Quant à Kaeru, c'était Louis et Akin qui avaient insisté pour qu'elle l'adopte. Ils avaient fait sa connaissance dans un petit village lors d'une représentation. Ce petit bout de chou (il avait alors quatre ans) les avait touché de par son amour de la musique et son passé malheureux.

Yôno ne voulu pas s'étendre sur la vie de Kaeru, évoquant simplement le jour où, attaqué par une meute de chiens sauvages, il avait perdu la voix à cause d'une morsure à la gorge. Cet incident avait eu lieu quelques mois seulement avant qu'il ne sympathise avec les jumeaux.

Yôno avait toujours vécut seule et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, elle se retrouvait avec trois jeunes enfants à charge. Mais malgré le ton de sa voix et son apparente rigueur, on devinait dans tous ses regards une profonde affection pour les trois enfants. Elle les aimait clairement comme s'ils avaient été les siens.

**xxxxx**

Après le repas, Kaeru proposa de jouer un morceau de sa composition. Naruto et Sasuke le regardèrent avec étonnement ouvrir une boite et en sortir des blocs de papier épais.

Bien qu'il n'eu pas tourné le regard vers eux, Akin sembla surprendre leurs airs et expliqua :

"Kaeru est un génie en matière de musique. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est l'orgue de barbarie. Plutôt que d'écrire sa musique sur des partitions, il perfore des feuilles de carton. D'ailleurs, il ne connaît rien au solfège."

Impressionné par le talent de Kaeru, Naruto remarqua surtout la façon de parler d'Akin. Cet enfant n'avait que huit ans, mais il parlait déjà comme un adulte ! De plus, sa voix grave et sérieuse n'avait pas grand-chose de puéril.

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure verte glissa une bande de papier dans l'orgue de barbarie qu'il venait de sortir de la roulotte de son sensei et commença à tourner la manivelle. Aussitôt, Louis bondit sur ses jambes et s'exclama :

"Kaeru, je t'adore ! C'est mon préféré ! Akin, debout ! Viens danser !"

Au grand étonnement des deux invités, le blond ne se fit pas prier et se leva à son tour pour prendre la main que lui tendait son frère. En seulement quelques secondes, les deux frères semblèrent avoir oublié le reste du monde. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de leur danse et tous purent remarquer qu'Akin souriait.

Yôno se rapprocha de Naruto et Sasuke.

"Je suis contente de le voir sourire aujourd'hui. Il a l'air mature mais Anakin n'est qu'un enfant. Je crois que l'absence de sa mère le perturbe plus qu'il veut bien le laisser paraître."

"Quel âge avaient-ils quand ils vous ont été confiés ?" demanda Naruto.

"Quatre ans. C'étaient encore des bébés. Mais on ne peut pas en vouloir à leur mère, c'est même mieux qu'elle me les ai confiés. Le voyage qu'elle a entreprit n'était pas pour eux."

Naruto sentit Sasuke se cramponner à son bras. Le brun n'avait que trois ans de plus que les jumeaux quand son frère aîné avait massacré leur clan, le laissant seul. Malgré tout, les jumeaux avaient eu de la chance : ils n'étaient plus avec leurs parents, mais ils étaient ensemble et s'étaient trouvé une nouvelle famille auprès de Yôno et Kaeru.

"Les petits sont vraiment soudés," continua la conteuse. "Kaeru n'est pas leur frère biologique, mais ça ne change rien à leurs rapports. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de particulier entre Louis et Anakin. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont jumeaux, mais ils semblent vraiment être les deux facettes d'un seul être."

A quelques pas de l'endroit où étaient assis les adultes, les enfants étaient toujours en train de danser. Même Kaeru se trémoussait en tournant la manivelle de son orgue avec une régularité quasi mécanique.

"Il n'y que Louis qui ai droit aux sourires d'Anakin. Ils sont tous pour lui, lui seul connaît le véritable Anakin." murmura Yôno. "Je redoute le jour où Marieke reviendra chercher ses fils. Je ne sais pas comment Kaeru réagira, mais j'aurais moi-même du mal à les laisser partir."

"Parce que vous pensez qu'elle reviendra ?" demanda Sasuke, clairement sceptique.

"J'en suis absolument persuadée. Je connais très peu Marieke, mais je lui fais confiance. Elle aime ses fils plus que tout au monde, elle ne les laissera pas tomber." affirma la femme d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la moindre réplique.

Naruto décida de changer de sujet, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ce morceau est vraiment génial ! Il me donne envie de danser, moi aussi. Viens Fuyu, on y va !"

Contrairement à Akin, le brun se fit prier.

"Taiyô, j'aime pas tellement danser…"

Mais il ne pu résister longtemps aux supplications du blond. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire qu'eu Yôno quand elle entendit le surnom.

**xxxxx**

Quelques jours plus tard, le festival de Shaï se terminait. Naruto et Sasuke avaient très bien sympathisé avec la troupe de Yôno. Aussi avaient-ils décidé de concert de voyager ensemble jusqu'au prochain festival. Les enfants étaient ravis. Ils avaient totalement adoptés les deux musiciens et ceux-ci le leur rendaient bien. A se demander si les deux troupes n'allaient pas s'unir pour n'en former plus qu'une.

La nuit suivant leur départ de Tokage, tout le monde dormait profondément dans le campement. Sortant de la lisière de la forêt près de laquelle les artistes s'étaient installés, une petite forme blanche se dirigea sans bruit dans la direction de la couche de Yôno. La femme ouvrit les yeux, vit l'animal et sembla le reconnaître. Silencieusement, elle se leva et suivit le chien dans la forêt.

Quand elle fut assez loin du campement pour être sûre de ne plus être entendue, elle accéléra le rythme de sa marche. Le chien avançait toujours devant elle, la guidant vers son maître. De temps en temps, elle vérifiait que personne ne la suivait. Elle savait que les enfants dormaient à poings fermés, mais qui savait pour les deux autres. Des ninja déserteurs de leur envergure n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Elle arriva enfin dans une clairière déserte. Le chien s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ne bougea plus.

"Je croyais vous avoir clairement fait comprendre de ne pas compter sur moi." dit-elle calmement.

Depuis le feuillage de l'arbre au pied duquel se trouvait le chien, une voix lui répondit :

"Obtenir votre soutien fait partie de notre ordre de mission. Hokage-sama a lourdement insisté sur le fait que vous nous seriez indispensable."

"Votre Hokage-sama devrait se tenir au courant des évènements ! Il y a longtemps que je ne travaille plus dans le milieu du mercenariat. Aujourd'hui, je suis conteuse et j'ai trois enfants à charge."

Le silence s'installa. Yôno se demanda un instant si elle était à présent seule, mais derrière elle, une seconde voix annonça :

"Senada-san, vous avez été suivie. Je peux voir le Uchiwa à trois cent mètres. Il progresse vite."

"Est-ce que le Kyûbi est avec lui ?" demanda la première voix, celle du leader de l'équipe de chasseurs.

"Je ne le vois pas."

"Il est à six cent mètres environs." annonça une troisième voix.

"Le Uchiwa n'est plus qu'a cent mètres." reprit la deuxième voix.

"Ok, on bouge."

Un faible bruissement de feuilles, et Yôno comprit que cette fois, les chasseurs étaient bel et bien partis. Le chien avait disparu depuis longtemps. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke faisait son entrée dans la clairière.

"Senada-san, en voici une heure pour vous promener. Vous seriez-vous égarée ?"

"Laissez tomber, Uchiwa-san. Vous n'avez pas perdu un mot de la conversation."

"En effet. Et il me semble avoir comprit que vous ne nous aviez pas tout dit à votre sujet."

"J'en ai tu autant que vous. Ce qui manque tient en quelques mots : il y a des années, j'étais mercenaire. Et il faut croire que ma réputation était bonne car même longtemps après ma retraite, on vient encore me proposer des contrats."

"Quel genre de contrats ?" demanda Naruto qui venait de les rejoindre.

"Par exemple, prêter main forte à des chasseurs de déserteurs dont le commanditaire pense que mon aide ne serait pas superflue pour attraper un Jinchurukii et un possesseur de Sharingan."

"Mais vous avez refusée leur offre. Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis à la retraite. J'en ai eu marre de tuer, alors je me suis retirée de la profession. De plus, les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'une mercenaire comme tutrice."

**xxxxx**

En retournant au campement, les déserteurs firent part à Yôno de leur intention de quitter la troupe d'ici le lendemain matin.

"Même s'il n'ont pas obtenu votre soutien, les chasseurs tenteront tout pour mener à bien leur mission. Nous ne voulons pas mettre les enfants en danger."

"Je comprends, mais ça ne va pas être facile de leur expliquer que vous êtes partis sans leur dire au revoir."

"Nous vous faisons confiance, vous vous en sortirez."

**xxxxx**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une grotte.

"Ca y est."

"Oui"

"A ton avis, qui ont-ils envoyé ?"

Sasuke prit le temps de réfléchir pendant que Naruto se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

"Une équipe de trois, comme le veut la tradition des chasseurs de Konoha. Il y avait des traces de chien dans la clairière."

"Inuzuka Kiba et Akamaru."

"L'un d'entre eux m'a vu quand je suis entré dans leurs cinq cent mètres.

"Hyûga Neji."

"Et le capitaine est extrêmement prudent."

"Nara Shikamaru."

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**


	3. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Senada Yôno, Devalois Akin et Louis, ainsi que Kiri no Kaeru sont de moi.

**Genre** : Une toile de fond Yaoï, mais à part ça, je ne sais pas trop. Action, mystère…

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

_En italique, ce sont les "paroles" de Kaeru._

**LA BALLADE DE KONOHA**

**III - **_**Promenons-nous dans les bois**_

Yôno avait rarement vu les enfants dans cet état. Depuis qu'elle leur avait expliqué que Natsu et Fuyu n'avaient pas pu rester avec eux et étaient partis dans la nuit, elle avait droit à toutes les déclinaisons de la soupe à la grimace. Akin était encore plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire (elle ne pensait pourtant pas que cela fut possible), Kaeru prenait ses distances et semblait profondément attristé. Quant à Louis… Il avait décidé d'être encore plus effronté et insolent que jamais.

Elle les avait rarement vu comme ça, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle savait que cela finirait par passer, comme la fois où elle avait refusé d'acheter un chiot lors d'un festival. Où alors quand elle les avait obligés à laisser un poisson qu'ils avaient gagné dans un jeu de fête foraine retourner à la rivière. Les enfants n'aiment généralement pas ce genre de contraintes et ces trois là ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les deux hommes depuis longtemps et qu'ils finiraient bien par les oublier.

Mais elle se trompait. Louis, Akin et Kaeru n'étaient pas des enfants ordinaires. Ils ne se contentèrent pas de râler et de la tenir pour responsable du départ de leurs amis. Ils décidèrent de partir à leur recherche.

**xxxxx**

La nuit suivant le départ de leurs amis, quand ils furent certains que Yôno dormait, les trois enfants quittèrent leurs couchettes et s'éloignèrent du campement établi la veille. Il avait fait très chaud pendant la journée et Yôno avait jugé préférable de rester sur place une nuit supplémentaire. En arrivant la veille, ils avaient repéré une grange sur le bord de la route, non loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés. Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement et le plus silencieusement possible. Ils savaient que si leur sensei se rendait compte de leur projet, elle les empêcherait de le mener à bien.

Mais ils ne savaient pas si la grange était abandonnée ou non. Pendant que Kaeru et son frère restèrent cachés dans un buisson, Louis s'approcha de la bâtisse. Il en fit rapidement le tour, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur entre deux planches mal jointes, et essaya enfin d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci ne résista pas. Il entra, puis ressortit presque aussitôt pour faire signe à ses compagnons que la voie était libre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, ils s'accroupirent en formant un cercle.

"C'est pas normal que Fuyu-niichan et Natsu-niichan soient partis comme ça, sans dire au revoir. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose." commença Louis.

"Oui." confirma Akin. "Mais je ne sais pas quoi et toi non plus. Kaeru ?"

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur ami qui sembla surpris d'être soudain au centre de l'attention. D'un petit mouvement de tête, il fit comprendre qu'il avait vu quelque chose.

"Raconte nous, Kaeru ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils sont partis ?"

Alors, utilisant cette langue des signes qu'ils avaient développée ensemble pour pouvoir parler sans que Yôno ne puisse comprendre, le jeune muet leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

_La nuit dernière, je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais fait un cauchemar. J'ai regardé pour être sûr que tout le monde était là parce que j'avais rêvé que j'étais tout seul. Et puis j'ai vu Yôno-sensei suivre un petit chien dans la forêt. Juste après, je me suis rendu compte que Natsu-niichan et Fuyu-niichan dormaient pas. Ils se sont parlés, mais j'ai pas entendu, et puis ils sont allés aussi dans la forêt._

"Tu les as suivis ?" demanda Akin.

_Non, non !_ répondit Kaeru en hochant vigoureusement la tête et en ouvrant de grands yeux. _J'ai trop peur d'aller dans la forêt tout seul dans le noir. Il y a des bêtes sauvages…_

Puis il porta une main à sa gorge. D'ordinaire, il portait toujours un foulard, mais pas pour dormir. En quittant le campement ce soir là, il ne l'avait pas remis et la cicatrice qui lui mangeait toute la gorge était parfaitement visible.

Louis et Akin s'assombrirent un instant en pensant à ce que leur ami avait dû ressentir cette fameuse nuit où il avait perdu la parole. Mais Akin revint vite au sujet initial.

"Et après ? Ils sont revenus ensemble ou Yôno-sensei était toute seule ?"

_Non, ensemble. Natsu-niichan est allé prendre leurs affaires et Fuyu-niichan a parlé avec Yôno-sensei. Ils parlaient pas fort, j'ai rien compris. Et puis ils sont partis._

Après un moment, il ajouta :

_Ils étaient pas fâchés. Ils avaient l'air triste._

"On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils sont partis" dit Louis. "Mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr et certain : c'est la faute de Yôno-sensei. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la forêt et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis. Ca doit être grave parce que sinon, ils nous auraient au moins dit au revoir."

_Mais quoi ?_

"Le meilleur moyen, c'est de les retrouver et de leur demander. Si c'est ce que nous décidons de faire, il faut partir maintenant. Ils ont une journée d'avance, mais ils ne sont peut-être pas loin."

Louis exprima son accord par un simple hochement de tête, mais Kaeru ne semblait pas tenté par l'expérience.

_Non ! Je veux pas aller dans la forêt pendant la nuit, c'est trop dangereux ! J'ai peur !_

"Mais si on ne part pas maintenant, on les retrouvera jamais !" tâcha de le convaincre Louis. "Et tu sera pas tout seul, on sera avec toi. Yôno-sensei nous a dit ce qu'il fallait faire contre les bêtes sauvages."

_Vous croyez que trois enfants sont de taille à affronter une meute de loups ? On va se faire tuer !_

Le jeune muet était visiblement terrifié. Il avait déjà tenté la chance une fois et avait failli mourir dévoré par les chiens sauvages. Hors de question de recommencer !

Loin de faire des états d'âme, Akin se leva.

"On va pas t'obliger à venir si tu veux pas. Mais moi, j'y vais. Louis ?"

"Je viens avec toi." répondit ce dernier en se levant également. "Kaeru, on va te raccompagner jusqu'au campement et puis on ira les chercher tout les deux."

_Vous êtes fous ! Je veux pas que vous y alliez ! _objecta le plus jeune en bondissant sur ses jambes.

"Mais on a pas le choix. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette forêt la nuit dernière, et on doit savoir quoi."

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas ! Il entendait encore les hurlements des chiens dans son sommeil, leurs pas sur la terre sèche. Quand il faisait chaud la nuit, il lui semblait sentir leurs souffles sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence ! Mais même s'il n'y allait pas, il ne pourrait pas retenir ses amis. Kaeru sembla bouillir un moment, puis il fit un pas en avant.

_Alors c'est décidé : je viens avec vous. Je veux pas rester tout seul._

"Tu ne sera pas tout seul avec sensei."

_C'est avec vous que je veux être. Et puis… je sais quand les loups approchent. Je les entends de loin. Si je ne viens pas, ils risquent de vous surprendre…_

Les jumeaux retinrent un sourire et saluèrent en silence le courage de leur ami.

"Bon, alors on y va maintenant."

**xxxxx**

Les enfants marchaient dans la forêt depuis plusieurs heures et ne savaient plus où ils allaient. Ils ne savaient pas suivre une piste, et encore moins en trouver une sur le sol accidenté de la forêt. Peu de temps après avoir commencé leurs recherches, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la clairière où avait eu lieu le rendez-vous entre Yôno et les chasseurs. Mais cela, ils ne le savaient pas.

Tout comme ils ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans le silence le plus complet, se déplaçant de branches en branches selon les techniques du village de Konoha, trois hommes et un chien les suivaient.

En quittant la troupe, Naruto et Sasuke avaient fait de leur mieux pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Ce n'était pas pour rien que quelques temps auparavant ils étaient considérés comme l'élite du village caché. Même Kiba et Akamaru avaient fait chou blanc. Alors, faute de pouvoir les suivre, ils avaient décidé de surveiller le campement de Yôno. Peut-être celle-ci les mènerait-elle jusqu'aux fugitifs.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit les enfants qui partent à leur recherche. En voyant les trois petits se lever et s'éclipser cette nuit là, Shikamaru avait envoyé Kiba et Akamaru les suivre. Quand il avait comprit les projets des jeunes, Kiba avait envoyé son chien avertir ses coéquipiers de le rejoindre et ils s'étaient tous trois lancés à la suite des enfants.

Mais finalement, Louis, Akin et Kaeru avaient encore moins de chances qu'eux de trouver la cachette des déserteurs.

**xxxxx**

Akin attrapa Louis, qui marchait en tête, par la manche.

"Quoi ?" demanda ce dernier en tournant la tête.

"On fait une pause, je suis fatigué."

"Ca alors ! Mon frère serait donc un être humain ?"

"Ferme-la" répliqua le blond en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Kaeru l'imita. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il n'avait cessé de tendre l'oreille, terrifié à l'idée de percevoir la présence d'animaux sauvages.

"Petit frère, je pense à quelque chose de pas très plaisant. Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose ?"

"On est perdus."

Louis fit la grimace, comme si Akin venait de lui hurler dans l'oreille.

"T'étais pas obligé de le dire !"

"Si je ne l'avais pas dit, on aurait été perdus quand même, alors je vois pas ce que ça change."

"Ca change que t'étais pas obligé de le dire…" marmonna le brun, boudeur.

"C'est toi qui m'as demandé à quoi je pensais !"

"Non ! J'ai demandé si tu pensais la même chose que moi, nuance !"

"Et comment j'aurais dû savoir à quoi tu pensais ?"

"On est jumeaux ! On est cessés lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre !"

"Tu lis trop les magazines de Yôno-sensei ! Tu sais pas ce que je pense, alors comment tu voudrais que moi je sache ce que tu penses ?"

"Et comment tu sais que je sais pas ce que tu penses ?"

"Tu viens de me le demander !"

Kaeru attira leur attention en frappant dans ses mains et leur fit signe de se taire.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Il tapota son oreille gauche, signalant qu'il entendait quelque chose.

"Des loups ?" demanda doucement Louis.

_Non._

"Quoi alors ?"

Kaeru se leva d'un bond, terrifié. Il pointa du doigt une chose derrière les deux frères.

_Eux_

**xxxxx**

Quatre hommes venaient de sortir des fourrés. Trop occupés à se chamailler, les jumeaux ne les avaient pas entendu approcher. L'un deux portait un grand sac qui semblait plein et les autres étaient armés de lourds gourdins.

"Ca alors ! Regardez, les gars : des gosses !"

"Beh les petits, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la forêt en pleine nuit ? Et tout seuls en plus. C'est pas prudent."

"C'est vrai, vous pourriez tomber sur des bêtes sauvages. Ou pire : sur des voleurs."

Les quatre hommes se déployèrent, encerclant peu à peu les trois enfants. Ceux-ci se resserrèrent.

"Et vous ? Vous êtes des voleurs, pas vrai ?" demanda Louis, mal assuré.

"On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher !"

L'homme le plus proche saisit soudain Kaeru par la gorge.

"Hey, les mecs ! Y a un muet dans le lot !"

"C'est bien, ça se vend cher les muets !" répondit un autre.

Akin se jeta sur l'homme qui tenait son ami. Il aurait pu profiter de l'effet de surprise si son adversaire n'avait pas été si massif. D'un simple revers, il envoya l'enfant rouler un peu plus loin.

"Anakin !"

**xxxxx**

Dans le feuillage de l'arbre le plus proche des enfants, Neji demanda :

"Shikamaru, les enfants sont en danger. On intervient ?"

"Kiba, que dit Akamaru ? Sommes-nous encore loin ?"

"Non. Il vient de sentir leur odeur. Ils vont sûrement intervenir pour les enfants."

"Pour répondre à ta question, Neji, nous ne bougeons pas."

**xxxxx**

Pendant sa chute, Akin se roula en boule pour amortir le choc qui serait inévitable. Mais plutôt que de voir sa chute stoppée par le sol ou par un tronc d'arbre, ce fut contre une poitrine masculine qu'il atterri. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs assaillant, il lança son poing par réflexe. Celui-ci fut arrêté par une simple paume de main.

"Oï ! Tu vas quand même pas me taper dessus !"

Le blond leva les yeux.

"Natsu-niichan !"

Naruto reposa l'enfant à terre et lui intima l'ordre de rester en arrière. Puis il alla rejoindre Sasuke qui s'occupait de l'agresseur de Kaeru. En quelques secondes, ils maîtrisèrent les quatre hommes sous les yeux ébahis des trois jeunes garçons.

**xxxxx**

"Ils sont toujours aussi doués," remarqua Kiba depuis son arbre.

"Peuh ! Ca t'étonne ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Pas vraiment, non." répondit l'autre en souriant.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke dressa l'oreille, puis lâcha l'homme qu'il tenait toujours, le laissant s'écraser sur le sol.

"Taiyô, on bouge. Les enfants, vous venez avec nous."

Les enfants n'étaient pas habitués à leur voir un air aussi grave. Ils se doutèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Louis.

Sasuke ne voulait pas répondre. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus. Prenant les choses en mains, Naruto attrapa Louis pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"On va vous expliquer, mais pas ici, ok ?" dit-il avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Puis il se pencha et fit signe à Akin de monter sur son dos. "Tiens toi bien, mais évite de m'étrangler s'il te plait."

Sasuke prit Kaeru sur son dos, puis ils s'éclipsèrent en lançant un dernier regard vers l'arbre depuis lequel les trois chasseurs avaient observé la scène.

"Ils sont proches, Sasuke." s'inquiéta Naruto. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"Pour le moment, courir plus vite qu'eux."

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Et voila pour le troisième chapitre ! Le prochain sera le dernier (en tout cas, c'est prévu comme ça. On verra à l'écriture…) Si vous avez des questions, posez-les. Mais si les réponses sont dans le prochain chapitre, il faudra l'attendre.

See you !


	4. Kagekiri

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Senada Yôno, Devalois Akin et Louis, ainsi que Kiri no Kaeru sont de moi.

**Genre** : Une toile de fond Yaoï, mais à part ça, je ne sais pas trop. Action, mystère…

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Blabla** : Attention : rebondissement annoncé !

Musique de fond pendant l'écriture :_ La vie est belle_, MC Solaar. (♪♫"J'vole vers le ciel, mais j'sais qu'la vie est belle."♫♪)

Merci à Taiyaki pour la conversation constructive que nous avons eue… Hi hi ! Merci pour tes conseils, tout simplement !

_En italique, les pensées et "les mots silencieux"._

**LA BALLADE DE KONOHA**

_**IV - Kagekiri**_

Agrippant les épaules de Sasuke de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, Kaeru était absolument mort de peur. Les deux hommes, emportant les trois enfants, se déplaçaient à une vitesse incroyable. Sautant de branches en branches, touchant rarement le sol, le jeune garçon pouvait entendre celui qui le portait parler à son compagnon.

"On est en train de perdre du terrain, ils ne sont pas loin derrière !"

Pas loin derrière ? Mais qui ? Quoi ?

Des loups ?

Non. Des loups ne peuvent pas courir aussi vite. Si c'était des loups, ils auraient été semés depuis longtemps et Fuyu-niichan ne serait pas aussi nerveux.

Des hommes alors ?

Mais pourquoi des hommes en voudraient-ils à leurs amis ? De plus, vu la façon dont ils venaient de se débarrasser des voleurs, les deux musiciens ne devaient pas craindre grand monde.

Il ne comprenait pas la situation, mais il savait qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Derrière eux, un danger approchait sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de courir plus vite que lui. Fuyu-niichan lui-même l'avait dit.

_C'est comme la dernière fois, avec les chiens_, pensa-t-il. _Je les ai entendu venir, mais je n'ai pas couru assez vite et ils m'ont attrapé. Je veux pas que ça recommence ! Je dois faire quelque chose !_

Il jeta un œil en arrière. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que le feuillage des arbres qui défilaient à une vitesse affolante. Derrière, rien. Gauche, droite, même au dessus et en dessous. Absolument rien.

_Puisque je ne les vois pas, ils ne doivent sans doute pas nous voir non plus. Ils nous suivent en nous écoutant._

Kaeru ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Moi aussi, je peux les entendre._

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, puis agit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que rien qu'en le voulant, il pouvait rendre certaines personnes sourdes. Ou bien leur faire entendre des choses qui n'existaient pas. Kaeru n'aimait pas ce pouvoir et encore moins en faire usage. Mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Lâchant d'une main les épaules de Sasuke, il mit deux doigts devant son visage. Son pouvoir marchait mieux quand il faisait comme ça…

**xxxxx**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir d'une branche à une autre, Kiba trébucha et dégringola le long du tronc de l'arbre. Il parvint à se rétablir durant sa chute et ne se blessa pas en touchant le sol.

Que se passait-il ?

"Akamaru." murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'entendit rien. Pas même ses propres paroles. Et son chien pas d'avantage. Un instant plus tard, ses deux compagnons et l'animal le rejoignaient au sol.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Je n'entends plus rien !" s'inquiéta Neji en lançant des regards affolés aux deux autres.

Mais ceux-ci lui firent vite comprendre que non seulement ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais qu'en plus, ils n'entendaient pas mieux que lui.

Shikamaru attira leur attention et s'adressa à eux grâce au code silencieux des ninja.

_Pas le temps de chercher à comprendre. Ce doit certainement être l'effet d'un jutsu d'illusion phonique. Neji, tu peux toujours les voir, non ?_

_Oui mais ils vont très vite et aurons bientôt plus de cinq cent mètres d'avance. Après, je ne pourrais plus rien faire._

_Ok, on continue immédiatement._

Neji prenant la tête, les trois ninja se remirent en chasse.

**xxxxx**

Dans son dos, Sasuke senti un flux de chakra inconnu. Mais autre chose détourna vite son attention.

"Taiyô ! Ils se sont arrêtés !"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais on continue !"

Se tenant de nouveau à deux mains, Kaeru se détendit contre le dos du brun.

_Ca va. On va y arriver._

Il savait que dans quelques minutes, une heure au maximum, les poursuivants retrouveraient l'ouie. Mais la surdité les ralentirait de façon inattendue pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait l'expérience. Et d'ici à ce que leurs oreilles puissent à nouveau entendre, ils seraient loin.

**xxxxx**

Peu de temps après avoir repris la poursuite, les chasseurs se rendirent compte que la surdité affectait leur sens de l'équilibre et les ralentissait de façon alarmante. Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que même Neji n'ait plus les déserteurs dans son champ de vision. Bien sûr, il leur restait l'odorat d'Akamaru. Mais dans leur état, autant continuer la poursuite en marchant. Vouloir les rattraper le plus vite possible ne ferait que les fatiguer inutilement et ils ne seraient plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit après avoir rejoint les fuyards.

Naruto et Sasuke n'allaient sans doute pas loin. Ils aimaient beaucoup les enfants et ne les entraîneraient pas trop loin de leur campement d'origine pour pouvoir les y ramener plus tard. Aussi, le temps ne pressait plus autant.

Shikamaru ordonna une pause.

_Quand retrouverons-nous l'ouie ?_ demanda Neji en désactivant le Byakugan dont l'usage prolongé le fatiguait.

_Si, comme je le pense, il s'agit d'un jutsu, l'effet cessera quand son exécuteur sera à une certaine distance de nous. Ou alors au bout d'un certain temps_, répondit le leader de l'équipe.

_Mais ça va prendre combien de temps ?_ s'impatienta Kiba.

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

Soudain, Kiba senti son chien lui mordre doucement la main. Aussitôt, le jeune homme utilisa son odorat super-développé.

_Quelqu'un approche_, signala-t-il aux deux autres.

Une femme sortit d'un fourré.

"Ben alors ! Ce n'est que maintenant que vous me repérez ? Vous faîtes de bien piètres ninja !"

"Senada-san, que faîtes vous ici ?" demanda Shikamaru à haute voix.

"Votre voix est étrange, Nara. Seriez-vous devenus sourds ?"

Lisant sur les lèvres de la conteuse, Shikamaru remarqua :

"On ne peut rien vous cacher, Senada-san."

"N'allez pas croire que j'en soit la cause ! Je n'ai jamais su faire usage du ninjutsu." précisa-t-elle. "Mais c'est bien que vous ne soyez pas muets : j'ai des questions pour vous."

Les ninja ne répondirent pas.

"Figurez-vous que je suis à la recherche de mes enfants. Quand je me suis levée tout à l'heure, ils n'étaient pas dans leurs lits et je m'inquiète pour eux."

"Vous parliez de piètres ninja, mais trois petits garçons viennent de vous échapper. Connaissant votre réputation, ceci est surprenant." observa Neji.

Vexée, Yôno se défendit.

"Ces petits garçons, comme vous dites, ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires. Pour Louis et Anakin, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ils sont simplement plus éveillés de la moyenne des enfants de leur âge. Mais concernant Kaeru… Avant de vous en dire plus, pouvez vous m'éclairer sur ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Shikamaru obtempéra et lui raconta la façon dont ils avaient décidé de surveiller le campement, puis comment ils avaient suivit les enfants dans la forêt.

"Plusieurs choses me viennent à l'esprit," déclara Yôno quand le récit fut terminé. "Un : j'ai beau être à la retraite, ça ne pardonne pas le fait que je n'ai pas senti votre présence aux abords du campement. Deux : vous deviez être bien en peine pour décider de suivre des enfants qui n'avaient même pas une chance sur un million de retrouver ceux que vous cherchiez."

Voyant que ses interlocuteurs ne goûtaient pas la plaisanterie, elle changea vite de sujet.

"Bien, bien ! Concernant Kaeru-chan, donc ! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du village caché de Kiri ?"

"Oui" répondit Neji. "C'est un petit village ninja qui était assez puissant il y a quelques années. Mais depuis le meurtre de leur seigneur féodal par un déserteur, il part à vaux l'eau."

"Bonne réponse ! Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. Ce village est particulier dans la mesure où ses habitants nourrissent une haine farouche à l'égard des ceux qui possèdent un don héréditaire. Tel que le Byakugan, par exemple…" ajouta-t-elle en fixant Neji.

"Kaeru serait originaire de ce village ?" demanda Kiba.

"Exactement. La famille de Kaeru n'était pas très puissante mais avait un gros défaut : elle possédait un don héréditaire. Quand ils l'ont découvert, les autres villageois ne sont pas allés chercher plus loin. Et la famille entière fut exterminée. Kaeru était tout petit, à peine deux ou trois ans, donc il n'avait pas encore développé ce fameux pouvoir. Je ne sais pas trop comment il a survécut. Ce que je viens de vous raconter, c'est ce que j'ai compris en l'écoutant et en le recoupant avec ce que je sais de Kiri. Enfin… quand je dis _l'écouter_, c'est façon de parler."

"Et ce don, il a finit par le développer ?"

"En effet."

"C'est donc à lui que nous devons notre surdité." conclu Shikamaru.

"Il ne sait pas très bien s'en servir. Je ne lui suis d'aucune aide en matière de ninjutsu, donc il est contraint à l'autodidactie. Mais créer de petites illusions phoniques ou une illusion de surdité est un jeu d'enfant pour lui."

"Nous ne sommes pas sourds ?" s'étonna Kiba.

"Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il est doué, hein ?"

"Je vois. Senada-san, allez vous vous joindre à nous ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus mercenaire au moins cent fois" soupira-t-elle. "Mais je vais venir avec vous. Les enfants m'ont échappé et ces garnements ont besoin d'une bonne leçon."

**xxxxx**

De leur côté, les fuyards venaient d'atteindre la grotte où Sasuke et Naruto avaient passé la nuit. Les deux hommes déposèrent les enfants au sol. Ceux-ci vacillèrent un peu, encore étourdis par cette folle course parmi les arbres.

"Je crois que vous nous devez des explications, non ?" demanda Naruto.

"Dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes," répliqua Akin. "Vous n'allez pas continuer à nous faire croire que vous êtes de simples musiciens ambulants. Nous ne sommes peut-être que des enfants, mais nous ne sommes pas idiots."

"On a quitté le campement pour venir vous chercher," continua Louis. "C'était pas normal que vous soyez partis sans rien dire alors on voulait des explications."

Sasuke croisa les bras et regarda les enfants d'un air sévère.

"C'était une réaction stupide ! A cause de votre imprudence, vous avez failli vous faire enlever ! Et qui sait ce qui serait advenu de vous ensuite !"

Aucuns des trois jeunes garçons ne s'était attendu à se faire réprimander de cette manière. Prenant conscience des risques qu'ils avaient encouru et de la situation, ils baissèrent les yeux. Tous, sauf Akin.

Le blond avait à peine écouté les réprimandes de cet homme qui était soudain devenu un étranger à ses yeux. Il lui apparaissait clairement que ce n'était pas la colère, mais l'inquiétude qui soufflait ces mots dans l'esprit du grand brun. Dans ce sens, il n'était pas si différent de celui qu'il appelait Fuyu-niichan. Cependant, il posa la question :

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Mais tu le sais déjà, Akin-chan," répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

"Et vous, vous savez que je ne suis pas idiot. Je vous ai entendu appeler cet homme Sasuke," dit-il en montrant le brun du doigt. "Je vous ai vu vous battre contre les voleurs : des musiciens ne se battent pas comme ça."

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, puis Louis prit la parole, comme pour dire une chose à laquelle il pensait depuis longtemps sans en avoir eu le courage ou l'opportunité.

"Sensei nous a emmenés au cinéma un jour. C'était un film de ninja. A l'écran, les acteurs se battaient comme vous. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez acteurs…"

Il leur fallu se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à mentir. Depuis des mois, ils vivaient une vie qui n'était pas destinée à être la leur. Mais ils avaient décidé de la vivre quand même parce qu'elle leur permettait d'être ensembles. A la question "_Une existence humaine peut-elle se décomposer en plusieurs vies ?"_ la réponse était _non_, de toute évidence.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir las en baissant les épaules. Puis il s'assit sur la couchette qu'ils avaient installée la veille et s'adressa aux enfants.

"Ca faisait combien de temps que vous nous cherchiez ?"

Louis allait répondre qu'il ne savait pas quand il remarqua que le soleil était en train de se lever.

"On est partis hier soir." dit-il finalement.

"Ce qui veut dire que vous avez fait nuit blanche… Vous êtes de sacrés numéros, tous les trois !"

"Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt en pleine nuit ?"

"Les enfants et leur manie de vouloir tout savoir… Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous allez dormir et puis on parlera demain. Heu, non. Tout à l'heure en fait."

Naruto se leva et dit aux enfants de s'installer dans le lit. Kaeru et Akin obéirent vite mais Louis lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ? Mais vous êtes deux." remarqua-t-il.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?" répliqua vivement Sasuke en rougissant.

Non, mais de quoi il se mêlait, ce gamin ?

"Oh, c'est rien du tout…" répondit Louis en souriant. Son frère avait suivit l'échange et riait sous cape.

Naruto rit lui aussi de voir Sasuke réagir de cette manière. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

_Le clou qui dépasse se fait taper dessus, comme disait Kakashi-sensei_, pensa-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Sasuke par derrière et l'attrapa violement par la taille.

"C'est parce qu'on est des n'amoureux !" s'exclama-t-il avant de plaquer un gros baiser sur la joue de son brun. "Alors on dort dans le même lit !"

"Taiyô ! Qu'est-ce…"

"De toute façon, c'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que tu aurais pu leur cacher beaucoup plus longtemps. C'est qu'ils sont malin, ces petits !"

Sasuke ne pu que grommeler quelque chose que personne ne pu comprendre, puis il partit bouder ailleurs sous prétexte d'aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour plus tard.

Les quatre restant rirent de bon cœur pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Puis Naruto fit coucher Louis et il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sasuke quand Akin le rappela.

"Au fait, Kaeru vient de penser à un truc : c'est quoi vos vrais noms ?"

"C'est vrai," répondit Naruto. "Fuyu s'appelle en fait Sasuke Uchiwa. Et moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki."

Le blond le plus jeune hocha la tête.

"Mon frère et moi, c'est Devalois notre nom de famille. Et Kaeru, c'est Kiri no Kaeru."

"Grenouille du brouillard ? (1) C'est mignon ! Mais pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ?" demanda-t-il au petit garçon aux cheveux verts.

Celui-ci fit quelques gestes à l'adresse d'Akin qui se tourna vers Naruto.

"C'est parce qu'il vient de Kiri no Kuni. Et qu'il a les cheveux verts comme la peau des grenouilles."

_Kiri no Kuni ? Comme Haku_, pensa Naruto. _Verts comme les grenouilles ? Sakura avait les cheveux roses comme les fleurs de cerisiers ... _(2)

"Allez, dormez maintenant. Faut que j'aille voir comment va Sasuke, il boude depuis tout à l'heure !"

**xxxxx**

Sasuke était à l'extérieur de la grotte et scrutait les alentours quand il entendit Naruto le rejoindre. Celui-ci lui passa un bras autour de la taille avant de dire :

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas." Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

"Je ne suis pas tranquille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés tout à l'heure, mais ça cache quelque chose."

"Tu parles de l'équipe de Shika ?"

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"Ils étaient en train de gagner du terrain. Encore cinq minutes à cette vitesse et ils auraient pu nous avoir. Et maintenant que j'y pense… "

Il pencha la tête et porta une main à ses lèvres, signe d'une intense réflexion.

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto.

"Je viens de me rappeler que juste avant de me rendre compte qu'ils ne suivaient plus, j'ai senti un flux de chakra dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais il était proche et assez puissant."

"Peut-être un coup de Kiba. Tu sais, pour nous marquer et pouvoir nous suivre plus tard. Comme fait Shino avec ses insectes mâles et femelles. A tous les coups, ils étaient fatigués et ont décidé de ralentir. De toute façon, depuis le temps qu'ils doivent être après nous, ils ne sont plus à une journée prés."

"Non, non. Ils étaient pas fatigués puisqu'ils allaient plus vite que nous. Et le flux ne se dirigeait pas vers nous, mais vers eux."

"Et il venait de derrière toi ?"

"Exactement. Tu sais ce que c'était ?"

"Peut-être. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… C'est toi qui portais Kaeru. Je viens d'apprendre son véritable nom. Kiri no Kaeru."

"Où veux tu en venir ?" demanda Sasuke qui commençait cependant à relier les choses entre elles.

"Il m'a dit que son nom venait du fait que ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que la peau des grenouilles… et qu'il venait de Kiri no Kuni."

"Kiri… Comme Haku, non ?"

"Oui. Et c'est drôle parce que justement, il me fait beaucoup penser à lui. Après la mort de sa famille, Haku a développé son don héréditaire et est devenu "l'arme" de Zabuza."

"D'accord, je vois," déclara Sasuke en souriant. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais on lui doit une fière chandelle !"

"C'est clair ! Mais c'est pas prudent de rester ici. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il leur reste l'odorat d'Akamaru et ils finiront par trouver cet endroit. A moins que…"

Naruto leva son regard vers celui de Sasuke.

"A moins que tu ne veuilles les attendre ?"

Le brun baissa la tête, attendant la réaction de son soleil.

"Je ne sais pas. Ils sont trois, c'étaient nos amis. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sont des chasseurs. Et leur gibier, c'est nous…"

"Je suis d'accord." le coupa Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" s'étonna le brun.

"Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre eux. Ils sont toujours mes amis et je ne veux pas me battre contre eux. Je ne veux perdre personne, ni toi ni eux. Mais j'en ai assez de fuir. Si ça continu, nous pourrions vivre comme ça toute notre vie. Ensemble, mais poursuivis. Il faut que ça finisse, ce n'est pas la vie que je veux avec toi. Nous nous battrons pour être ensemble, comme nous l'avons déjà fait dans le passé, et advienne que pourra."

"Naruto…" souffla Sasuke.

Il pencha son visage vers celui de l'homme qui illuminait ses jours pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Peut importe qui restera debout ce jour là, nous serons toujours ensemble. Je te le promet."

Naruto quémanda un autre baiser et ses mains s'égarèrent sous le T-shirt de son amour.

"Toujours, toujours…" répéta-t-il.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

(1) Et oui, c'est ça que ça veut dire _Kiri no Kaeru_ !

(2) Juste au cas où, s_akura_ signifie _cerisier_ en japonais

Ah ben non, en fait c'était pas le dernier chapitre… En plus, il est plus long que ce j'ai l'habitude de faire… Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? TT

P.S. : _Kagekiri_ signifie en gros _Trancher_ _les_ _ombres_ en japonais.

A la prochaine et priez pour moi !


	5. Mourning sun

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Senada Yôno, Devalois Akin et Louis, ainsi que Kiri no Kaeru sont de moi.

**Genre** : Une toile de fond Yaoï, mais à part ça, je ne sais pas trop. Action, mystère… et drame pour ce chapitre. ¬.¬

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

**Blabla** : Bon, je crois que cette fois, ça y est : c'est le dernier chapitre ! C'est pas que je n'aime pas écrire cette fic, mais quand il y a plusieurs chapitres, j'ai toujours la hantise de ne pas pouvoir arriver à la fin (¬.¬)

_"Ouh ouh, can anybody find __their home ?" _♪ ♫ (_Sunshine_, Keane. J'ai trouvé que c'était de circonstance… Ok, je me tais !)

**LA BALLADE DE KONOHA**

**V - **_**Mourning sun**_

Shikamaru avait décidé de ne pas reprendre la poursuite tant que son équipe n'aurait pas retrouvé le sens de l'ouie. D'après Yôno, cela prendrait environ une heure mais elle avouait n'en avoir jamais été victime elle-même.

Pendant la pause, l'ex-mercenaire remarqua que la perspective d'atteindre enfin ceux qu'ils chassaient depuis plusieurs mois n'avait pas l'air de réjouir les trois hommes. Quand ils avaient demandé son aide, ils lui avaient simplement expliqué que Naruto et Sasuke, respectivement réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues et héritier du légendaire clan Uchiwa de Konoha, deux déserteurs, devaient à tout prix être ramenés morts ou vifs au village.

Mais quelque chose lui échappait. Oh, elle savait pourquoi ils devaient être capturés. Des pouvoirs aussi grands que les leurs ne pourraient manquer d'attirer l'attention des autres villages ninja. Si leurs puissances venaient à tomber entre les mains d'un village ennemi, Konoha se trouverait immédiatement en mauvaise posture.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était la raison de cette désertion. A force de les côtoyer, elle c'était bien faite une petite idée, mais elle voulait être sûre.

**xxxxx**

Quand l'illusion disparut, le soleil achevait de se lever. Mais Shikamaru ne décida pas immédiatement de se lancer dans la poursuite. Yôno lui fit remarquer qu'il était pourtant temps de repartir. Ils étaient reposés et prés du but, il semblait stupide de traîner maintenant.

"Elle a raison," fit remarquer Kiba au chef de l'unité. "Shikamaru, nous attendons tes ordres."

Shikamaru fixa le sol avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se faire violence pour prendre une décision qui ne lui convient pas. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur le sol de la forêt et venaient de ranger leur bivouac.

"Shikamaru, tes ordres." insista doucement Neji.

Mais le leader de l'équipe ne disait toujours rien. Soudain, il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à ses équipiers et à Yôno. Il semblait furieux.

"Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Shika, le…" commença Kiba.

"Je sais ce qu'a dit le Hokage !" le coupa le manipulateur d'ombres. "Je sais ce qu'il a dit et je sais qu'il a raison ! Si la puissance de Naruto et Sasuke venait à tomber entre les mains d'un autre village, nous aurions droit à un nouveau massacre, comme du temps d'Orochimaru ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas vous ordonner de les attraper morts ou vifs."

"Parce que cela voudrait forcément dire les tuer." déclara Neji. "Ils ont déserté pour être ensemble, ils ont renoncé à tout ce qui comptait le plus pour eux et sont partis."

"C'est vrai. Naruto a laisser tomber l'idée de devenir Hokage, et Sasuke celle de venger son clan en tuant son frère." ajouta Kiba. "Ils se battrons pour ça, et nous ne pourrons les avoir que morts."

_C'était donc bien ça_, pensa Yôno qui écoutait la conversation en silence. _Ils sont partis par amour, pour pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'avenir ensemble._

"A supposer que nous les ayons !" ajouta Shikamaru. "Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre, certes, mais il s'agit toujours du tandem le plus puisant de Konoha ! Nous risquons nous aussi d'y laisser notre peau, et je ne veux pas de ça non plus ! D'autant plus que…"

Il s'interrompit. Toute sa colère semblait soudain s'être évanouie.

"Je crois que j'ai compris, Shikamaru." déclara Neji en se levant à son tour.

Kiba hocha la tête.

"Quand j'ai appris qu'ils avaient quitté le village, ma première réaction a été de me réjouir pour eux." continua le descendant de la grande famille Hyûga. "Avant même de penser au danger que cela pouvait représenter pour Konoha, j'étais heureux qu'ils aient trouvé le courage d'aller jusqu'à la désertion."

"C'est clair," renchérit Kiba. "Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble… J'me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que Sasuke partait seul en mission en tant qu'Ambu, Naruto venait chez moi pour ne pas être seul. Ou alors, il allait chez Sakura. Elle m'a dit un jour que Sasuke venait chez elle lui aussi quand Naruto n'était pas là. Ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés quand l'un d'entre eux risquait sa vie."

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je part en mission en tant que chasseur de déserteur," expliqua Shikamaru. "Mais il s'agissait toujours de criminels, de traîtres, d'espions… Naruto et Sasuke ne sont rien de tout cela. Quelque part, ils ont toujours été le symbole de l'espoir pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient. Et encore plus depuis leur départ… L'espoir que même nous, qui sommes nés pour servir et tuer, pourrions vivre heureux si nous le désirions assez fort."

"Mais pourquoi avoir acceptée la mission, dans ce cas ?" demanda Yôno.

"Nous ne pouvions pas la refuser !" répliqua le capitaine. "Etant donnés les risques que représente cette désertion pour le village, le refus aurait été assimilé à une trahison."

Il s'interrompit

"Nous sommes des Shinobi de Konoha en mission. Nous avons reçu des ordres et nous les suivrons. S'ils refusent de nous suivre, nous les emmènerons par la force et nous devons être prêts à tuer." déclara-t-il d'une voix dure qui, selon Neji et Kiba, ne lui ressemblait pas.

"S'ils ne fuient pas encore." remarqua Kiba.

"Je ne pense qu'ils aient l'intention de le faire," répondit Neji. "Je connais un peu Naruto, nous nous sommes affrontés il y a quelques années. Et ce Naruto là ne fuit pas. C'est vrai que nous leur courrons après depuis plusieurs mois, mais c'est surtout nous qui avons évité l'affrontement."

Yôno se leva et toisa les trois hommes. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

"Quand nous aurons trouvé leur repère, j'irais la première." Avant que les autres ne puissent protester, elle ajouta :"Les enfants dont j'ai la responsabilité sont avec eux. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils assistent à ce combat. J'irais les chercher et quand nous nous serons éloignés, vous pourrez passer à l'offensive."

"Vous ne nous aiderez pas ?"

"J'ai pourtant été claire sur ce point : je ne fais plus ce genre de chose ! Et je viens de vous écouter. Cette histoire… Non seulement elle ne me concerne pas, mais en plus il ne s'agit pas d'une simple mission de capture. Ces deux hommes ont l'air de beaucoup compter pour vous. Je ne veux pas me mêler de cette affaire."

"Très bien. Nous attendrons que les enfants et vous soyez éloignés avant de passer à l'attaque." déclara Shikamaru. "Et maintenant, on y va. Akamaru, nous te suivons."

**xxxxx**

Assis enlacés à l'extérieur de la grotte où dormaient toujours les enfants, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient. Ils avaient pris leur décision et se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Derrière eux, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

"Vous ne dormez pas ?" demanda Sasuke sans se retourner.

"On y arrive pas," répondit Louis.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris !" dit Naruto en souriant. Ils se leva et fit signe aux enfants de rentrer dans la caverne. "On va vous expliquer ce qui se passe."

**xxxxx**

Après le récit de Naruto, les enfants restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Kaeru ne fasse quelques gestes. Quand il eu fini, Akin se tourna vers les deux hommes et répéta ce que son ami venait de dire.

"Il dit que votre histoire ressemble aux histoires que raconte Yôno-sensei. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble un peu à un conte de fées."

"Vous n'y croyez pas ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Si, si ! Mais elle est très belle… Vous êtes vraiment très amoureux, c'est le genre d'histoire qui fait pleurer les filles !" assura Louis.

"Evidement, ils sont très amoureux." déclara une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Tout le monde sursauta et les deux anciens ninja bondirent sur leurs jambes, prêts à agir s'il le fallait. Ils ne l'avaient pas sentie approcher.

"Senada-san. Vous êtes seule ?" demanda Sasuke, sur la défensive.

Yôno hocha la tête.

"Je suis venue chercher mes enfants." Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de ceux-ci : "Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand j'ai vu que vous étiez partis ! Et en pleine nuit, en plus ! J'espère que vous leur avez fait passer l'envie de recommencer !" lança-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, Senada-san !" assura Naruto en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Je crois qu'ils ont retenue la leçon."

Les trois garçons confirmèrent en hochant vivement la tête.

"Mais, Yôno-sensei, on ne peut pas partir maintenant !" protesta Louis. "Ils y a des hommes qui veulent attraper Sasuke-niichan et Naruto-niichan ! Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide !"

"Des hommes ? Quels hommes ?" demanda Yôno en feignant l'ignorance. "Je n'ai vu personne en venant."

"Ils nous on poursuivit cette nuit, mais je suppose que nous avons pu les semer." observa Naruto.

Kaeru confirma. C'était vrai : après qu'il ai utilisé son pouvoir, Sasuke-niichan avait dit que les autres s'étaient arrêtés. Donc il n'y avait plus de danger à présent.

"Les enfants, il faut qu'on y aille. La roulotte est sans surveillance et je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous la vole." insista Yôno.

La mort dans l'âme, les trois garçons s'apprêtèrent à quitter leurs amis, sans doute pour toujours. Alors que Naruto serrait Kaeru dans ses bras, il surpris un regard que lui adressait Yôno. Un regard qui signifiait : _Ils sont dehors, ils vous attendent._

Le grand blond acquiesça imperceptiblement et se détacha du jeune garçon. Puis lui dit :

"Kaeru-chan, ne pars pas tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Sous le regard interrogatif de toutes les autres personnes présentes, il entraîna le jeune garçon vers le coin de la caverne où Sasuke et lui avaient déposées leurs affaires. Il farfouilla dans un sac pendant un certain temps avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Sortant un rouleau de papier, il le tendit au petit garçon.

"Tiens, prends. Ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé, mais j'aimerais que tu le gardes pour moi. Tu veux bien ?"

Kaeru fit mine de vouloir ouvrir le rouleau pour lire ce qui était inscrit à l'intérieur, mais Naruto arrêta son geste.

"Non, tu le lira plus tard. Range-le et garde-le bien précieusement. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras l'ouvrir et à ce moment là… tu pourras en faire ce que tu voudras. Tu es d'accord ?"

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, se demandant ce que pouvait bien contenir ce rouleau mais se promettant de faire comme Naruto disait.

**xxxxx**

Quand Yôno eu finalement entraînés les enfants sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent seuls. Bientôt, ils devraient sortir de leur tanière et faire face à leurs anciens amis et compagnons d'arme. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire. Mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à sortir maintenant. Ils restèrent debout côté à côte, face à la sortie.

Sasuke senti soudain son soleil être agité par un sanglot silencieux. Il lui prit la main.

"Ca va aller, Naruto. Senada-san a dit qu'ils nous attendaient dehors."

Il fut un peu surprit quand Naruto lui répondit d'une voix sûre et qui ne laissait deviner aucune émotion.

"Je sais. Les enfants doivent être loin maintenant, on peut y aller."

Il s'avança calmement vers la sortie de la caverne, sans attendre de savoir si Sasuke le suivait ou pas. Celui, justement, n'avait pas encore bougé d'un millimètre. Mais même quand il s'en rendit compte, Naruto ne s'arrêta pas.

Finalement, Sasuke n'y tint plus et le rattrapa à grandes enjambées. Il lui saisit vivement le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Sans attendre, il l'embrassa brusquement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et serra à l'étouffer.

"Naruto, mon soleil… Dis moi que tout ira bien. Promet-le moi s'il te plait !"

Avec un sourire, le blond lui souffla à l'oreille une petite chanson qu'il avait composée il y avait bien longtemps maintenant.

_"Je ne vois que du bô_

_Des ailes qui poussent _

_Dans le dos_

_Laisse toi aller_

_…_

_Longtemps on s'est aimé_

_Et l'on s'aimera_

_Longue vie est donnée_

_A ceux qui se noient_

_Les murs peuvent s'écrouler_

_Nous on s'aimera_

_Les murs peuvent s'écrouler_

_Je repose sur toi. (1)_

"Tout ira bien. Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure : peu importe qui restera debout, nous serons toujours ensemble. Viens, il ne faut pas les faire attendre d'avantage."

**xxxxx**

A quelque pas de là, encore cachés dans les fourrés, les chasseurs attendaient patiemment que les deux hommes sortent de la grotte. Quand ils virent Yôno emmener les enfants, ils sortirent de leur cachette et se postèrent à quelques mètres devant l'entrée de la caverne.

L'air était tendu autours d'eux. Ils attendaient. Peu importe la suite, elle ne pouvait être heureuse. Mais toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien.

Finalement, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sortirent des ténèbres de la caverne et s'avancèrent vers eux en pleine lumière. Ils étaient armés et disposés au combat. Mais lorsque les cinq hommes se trouvèrent face à face, nul ne fit le moindre geste.

"Yô, les mecs ! Belle journée qui s'annonce, hein ?" lança gaiement Kiba, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence qui régnait sur l'endroit.

"Comme tu dis !" répondit Naruto sur le même ton. "Ca faisait combien de temps qu'on s'était pas vus ?"

"Oh, bien un an. Vous n'avez pas changé tous les deux !"

"Je te retourne le compliment, Kiba ! Tu traîne toujours ton clebs avec toi, à ce que je vois."

"C'est que sans lui, je perds de mes capacités."

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Au bout de longues minutes, Shikamaru prit la parole.

"Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe de chasseurs. Et… je me dois de vous le dire : suivez-nous sans opposer de résistance jusqu'au village et vous pourrez avoir la vie sauve."

"Shikamaru, je suis désolé." répondit Sasuke. "Mais tu sais que c'est impossible."

"Oui, je le sais… Bien, allons-y et peu importe qui reste debout !" ajouta-t-il après une dernière et imperceptible hésitation.

Naruto eu un sourire en reconnaissant la phrase qu'avait prononcée Sasuke peu de temps auparavant avant de s'élancer en avant.

_Nous serons toujours ensemble. Toujours._

_Toujours_.

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

**L'auteur** : Beh alors, RG, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**RG** : Snif, snif. C'est trop triste ! Comment t'as pu m'obliger à écrire ça ? C'est horrible !

**L'auteur** : prends RG dans ses bras pour la réconforter Calme-toi, shh. C'est fini…

**RG** : OUINNNNN !!!

**L'auteur** : Encore un petit épilogue pour la route, et c'est fini de fini !

**RG** : OUINNNNN !!

**L'auteur** : Grrrrrrr… zen… Ah, au fait ! Le titre de ce chapitre, _Mourning sun_, signifie _Soleil en deuil_. Hum… c'est un jeu de mot avec _Morning sun_ (Soleil matinal). C'est parce que la scène se passe au petit matin… hum, voila.

**RG** : Bouhouhou ! Prfffff… ! T'as pas expliqué, pour la chanson…

**L'auteur** : Te mouches pas dans ma chemise ! C'est dégueu ! assomme RG qui se calme tout d'un coup en s'écroulant sur le sol puis se tourne vers les lecteurs avec un grand sourire La chanson, c'est vrai !

↓

(1) Extrait de la chanson _Que du bô_ de Dolly

A bientôt !


	6. La ballade de Konoha

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Senada Yôno, Devalois Akin et Louis, ainsi que Kiri no Kaeru sont à moi.

**Genre** : Romance yaoi, action, mystère, drame

**Pairing** : Naruto et Sasuke (plus une surprise pour ce chapitre !)

**Blabla** : Un épilogue assez court, histoire de finir sur un sourire.

Attention ! Dans cet épilogue, les enfants ne sont plus des enfants : Louis et Akin ont 21 ans et Kaeru en a 19. La mère des jumeaux est revenue les chercher et Kaeru est resté avec Yôno. Mais un an plus tard, il rejoint les deux frères. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils vivent tous ensemble. Et puis aussi, la situation entre Louis et Anakin a, hum… un peu évolué…

_En italique, les pensées, les "paroles" de Kaeru, et les souvenirs._

**LA BALLADE DE KONOHA**

Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, accompagné d'une brise tiède au parfum de lavande. La lumière tombant sur les draps blancs réveilla une des deux personnes qui y avait passée la nuit. Anakin se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond quelques instants, le temps d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière. Puis il tourna lentement son regard pour admirer le visage encore endormi de son frère.

Dans l'appartement résonnait de la musique, signe que Kaeru était déjà levé. Ce matin là, il avait choisi d'écouter Louise Attaque et devait sans doute être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Marieke était partie la veille au soir après avoir passé quelques jours chez ses fils et leur ami. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous majeurs, elle leur rendait de moins en moins souvent visite. Mais dés qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'invitait le temps d'un week-end, quand elle n'avait pas trop de travail.

Anakin jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit de Louis et laissa échapper un soupir. Il était temps de réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Tout doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de son frère avant de lui souffler légèrement sur le lobe de l'oreille.

"Louis, réveille toi."

Le brun sourit, signe qu'il était bien conscient (et sans doute depuis plus longtemps que prévu), mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Mais Anakin était patient et il insista gentiment.

"Louis, espèce de flemmard, ouvre les yeux."

Pour toute réponse, le "dormeur" passa ses bras autour de la taille nue de son frère et le rapprocha encore un peu de lui.

"Je suis bien dans le lit avec toi, j'ai pas envie de me lever." dit-il, un brin boudeur.

"Louis !" protesta le blond.

Mais faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre, le brun commença à chantonner dans l'oreille de son cadet.

"Dis moi encore

Dis moi plus fort

Que tu n'aimes que moi

Laisse moi en jouir

Laisse moi dire

Que je n'aime que moi

Dis moi fort

Dis moi encore

Que tu n'aimes que moi" (1)

"Je te le dirais pas." répondit le blond, amusé.

"S'il te plait !" insista Louis en faisant courir ses mains sur la taille de son frère. "S'il te plait, dis-le moi."

"C'est hors de question" répliqua Anakin avant de l'embrasser.

**xxxxx**

Dans la cuisine, Kaeru se trémoussait sur Louise Attaque en préparant le déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Il avait enfin réussi à mener à bien un projet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis quelques semaines.

**xxxxx flash back xxxxx**

C'était presque par hasard, en rangeant sa chambre par le vide, qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Fouillant dans son fourbi de partitions, tablatures, paroles, méthodes d'apprentissage pour divers instruments de musique, il avait fini par tomber sur un vieux sac de cuir qu'il utilisait quand il vivait avec Yôno-sensei. Et à sa grande surprise, le sac n'était pas vide.

En l'ouvrant, il avait eu l'impression de faire un grand plongeon dans son passé. Il était soudain retourné au temps où, avec Louis, Akin et leur sensei, ils parcouraient les routes de festival en festival. Et ce fut le petit garçon qu'il était alors qui avait sorti de la besace un rouleau de papier orné de motifs bleus.

Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis des années, et voici que soudain, tout lui revenait en mémoire.

_"Tiens, prends. Ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé, mais j'aimerais que tu le gardes pour moi. Tu veux bien ?"_ avait dit Naruto ce jour là, juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour toujours.

Et ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Kaeru s'était assis sur le sol de sa chambre pour ouvrir enfin ce rouleau. Abandonnant le bazar, il avait lu ce texte que lui avait confié son ami il y avait de cela des années.

_"…à ce moment là, tu pourras en faire ce que tu voudras…"_

Ce qu'il voulait…

Remettant le rangement à plus tard, il avait sorti fébrilement un bloc de papier épais et sa perforatrice spéciale, puis il avait allumé son ordinateur.

_Ce texte, j'en ferais ce que tu voulais, Natsu-niichan._

**xxxxx fin du flash back xxxxx**

Après avoir largement prolongée la matinée sous la couette, les jumeaux finirent enfin par se lever. En entrant dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Kaeru qui finissait son déjeuner. Les leurs les attendaient sagement sur la table.

Le muet n'eut qu'un regard à jeter pour que Louis ressente soudain le besoin de s'excuser. Mais au fond, Kaeru s'en fichait. Il était trop heureux d'être avec ses amis pour véritablement leur en vouloir de se lever à des heures tardives. En fait, il les réprimandait surtout pour la forme. Et les autres l'avaient bien comprit, mais ce jeu était trop ancré dans leurs habitudes.

Quand ils eurent tous terminé de manger, Akin posa l'air de rien une question que Kaeru attendait sans le laisser paraître.

"Au fait Kaeru, le morceau sur lequel tu travailles depuis quelques temps, ça donne quoi ?"

Rayonnant, le garçon aux cheveux toujours aussi "verts que la peau des grenouilles" ne fit qu'un geste parfaitement clair : _Terminé_ !

"Vraiment ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !" s'exclama Louis. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous montrer ?"

Excité comme une puce, le plus jeune les entraîna dans sa chambre et s'empressa de faire un peu de place sur son lit pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. En entrant dans la pièce, Anakin se demanda fugacement comment le musicien surdoué pouvait vivre dans un tel capharnaüm. On voyait à peine le sol de la chambre, les murs étaient couverts d'affiches en tout genre, de pense-bêtes, de notes… Un peu partout contre les cloisons se trouvait des étuis de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles contenant des instruments de musique divers et variés.

Mais ce que remarquèrent immédiatement les deux frères, ce fut que le vieil orgue de barbarie sur lequel Kaeru avait fait ses premières armes en matière de composition était de sortie. Cela devait bien faire des années que le jeune homme n'en avait plus fait usage.

Le musicien alluma son ordinateur et, en attendant que le bureau apparaisse sur l'écran, se tourna vers ses amis pour leur expliquer certaines choses.

_Ce morceau n'a pas de sens sans les paroles. Je vais d'abord vous faire écouter l'air pour le chant, puis vous chanterez quand je ferais fonctionner l'orgue. Vous voulez bien ?_

"C'était pas dans le contrat qu'on devait chanter," râla Louis pour embêter Kaeru.

"Ok, je chanterais pour toi." répondit Anakin sans hésiter.

Kaeru lui tendit une feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait recopiées les paroles écrites il y avait bien longtemps par Naruto. Il avait déjà précieusement rangé l'original, l'enfermant dans un tiroir comme une relique sacrée.

Louis lu les paroles par-dessus l'épaule de son frère et ils comprirent tout de suite d'où elles venaient. Kaeru ne leur en avait pas parlé en détail, mais les mots noircissant le papier ne laissaient pas de place au doute.

Après avoir terminée la première lecture, Akin fit signe au jeune compositeur de lancer l'air. Un clic, et la mélodie s'envola dans la pièce. Le chanteur l'écouta une fois, puis deux, tout en marmonnant pour lui-même. Puis enfin, il fit signe à Kaeru qu'il était prêt.

Celui-ci sorti un accordéon de papier épais et le glissa dans l'orgue de barbarie.

_Il y a une intro de quatre mesures_, annonça-t-il à Akin. Puis il commença à tourner la manivelle de l'instrument.

"J'ai fait le tour du monde dix et cent fois

J'ai vu le soleil mourir et naître tant de fois

Des monts, des mers, tellement de merveilles

Que d'autres ne voient qu'en sommeil

J'ai senti la chaleur des déserts

Connu des froids d'enfer

Escaladé les cols, marché dans les sables

Senti les herbes folles se perdre dans mes sandales

Le monde est si grand, je n'ai pas tout vu

Mais je n'oublie pas ce village perdu

Où dansent les feuilles

Et chantent les écureuils

Sous les regards de la falaise éternelle

Oui, la vie semblait si belle

Je suis parti un jour

Pour t'aimer toujours

A tes côtés, j'ai bravé les vents

Avec toi, je l'ai quitté

Ce pays me manque tant

Jamais je ne le reverrais

Sous les regards de la falaise éternelle

J'aurais pu grandir et changer tout

Mais je suis blotti sous ton aile

Et je te suivrais partout

Ce village d'autrefois

Il est resté en moi

Ce monde est bien grand, je n'ai pas tout vu

Et je n'oublie pas ce village perdu

Où dansent les feuilles

Avec les fleurs que l'on cueille

Sans les regards de la falaise éternelle

Avec toi la vie est belle

Nous sommes partis un jour

Pour nous aimer toujours"

Quelques mesures de clôture, et la mélodie prit fin. Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien. Puis Louis se rapprocha de son frère et déclara :

"C'est la Ballade de Konoha. Et nous non plus, nous n'oublierons pas."

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

**RG** : Bon, pour les chansons, la première est de Dolly et s'intitule God. La seconde est de Naruto et c'est, comme le dit si bien mon Loulou, la Ballade de Konoha.

**Naruto** : Hum… RG, je veux bien que dans l'histoire se soit moi qui ai écrit ce truc, mais en réalité, j'y suis pour rien.

**RG** : Mais… tu ne veux pas en tirer les honneurs ?

**Naruto** : Les honneurs de ce truc ? N'importe quoi. Si je l'avais vraiment écrit moi-même, ça aurait été bien plus beau !

**RG** : C'est si nul que ça ?

**Naruto** : ton sans réplique Tout à fait.

**RG** : grand sourire Tant pis ! Bon, alors cette fois, la ballade est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus

(**Naruto** : Même si on sait pas ce que Sasu-chan et moi devenons… Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où Sasu ? part le chercher)

Les cours reprennent bientôt, alors je vais freiner sur l'écriture. Mais si j'ai la foi, un de ces jours, il se pourrait que je fasse un one-shot en guise d'introduction à cette fic.

(**Sasuke** : Tu fais l'intro en dernier toi ? T'es vachement logique. **RG** : Y a Naruto qui te cherche, va voir ailleurs s'il y est. **Sasuke** : par chercher son soleil)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à la prochaine !

Achevé le 18 septembre 2006


End file.
